Knife Play
by Coletta
Summary: Anderson pins Integra against the wall and has his way with her, while Alucard watches--COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Sir Integra's arms and legs were pinned by Anderson's blessed blades against the wall--and she dared not move now, not while the priest had one hand firmly wrapped around her throat, while the other gripped a razor-sharp weapon pointed squarely at her vampire servant. Her eyes darted back and forth between that blade and Alucard's furious eyes.

The Iscariot priest had sealed Alucard in the next room with his sacred barriers--he could not pass through the threshold of the door or materialize through the wall. And yet he was reluctant to find another way around as it meant briefly abandoning his vulnerable master. The twisted and labyrinth-like layout of the abandoned hospital was impossible to navigate, and now with Anderson's power-limiting seals plastering the walls and ceilings, Alucard could not use his advanced powers to find his way. His only hope was that Seres, unseen, could find her way through the darkened passages on her own.

For now, Anderson was free to do what he wanted. Integra Hellsing was his hostage, and if he liked, he could walk right out of the building with her. However, Anderson delighted watching Alucard seethe impotently from the other side of the door frame, pacing back and forth like a caged wolf.

Anderson turned his attention back to Integra, his hand firmly squeezing her throat.

Integra tried to spit an insult from between her clenched teeth, but Anderson only increased his grip, and Integra cringed in pain. "Don't waste your breath, you traitorous whore. For all your transgressions and sins, none is more unforgivable then the fact that you give shelter and comfort to the enemy--of _mankind_." Anderson gestured towards her vampire.

Integra gasped for air, a thin wheezing sound escaping her mouth, her face and neck burning as her windpipe was forcefully shut. Finally, as her face began to turn red, he relaxed his grip, and she slumped against the wall, held up only by the blades piercing her sleeves, sucking precious oxygen back into her burning lungs.

Alucard roared some inhuman, unintelligible sound of rage and horror, which made Anderson laugh: "You didn't like that, did you monster?"

Weakly, Integra raised her head and looking at Alucard. Her vampire servant looked at her for a moment, then seemed to grit his teeth, as if he'd found the resolve to desert his master if only so he could find a way to maneuver around Anderson's protective field and get to her. It was clear Alucard could not stand idly by any longer.

"Don't go yet, _vampire_," Anderson taunted as he Alucard about to turn and leave, turning the blade he was holding to Integra's chest. "You don't want to miss this." Anderson pressed the tip of his blade between Integra's breasts and dragged it sharply down, slicing the thick material of her blazer and sending buttons flying in every direction. Her jacket and her neatly pressed dress shirt fell open, revealing creamy brown skin and a silken bra underneath.

A chill gripped Integra, stunned at what the priest had done. He was her enemy but he believed he was a divine instrument of God--how could he justify the nature of this assault? "What do you think you're doing?" Integra demanded.

Anderson laughed, jutting his head towards Alucard, who was now fixated on the scene unfolding in front of him. Alucard stood in the door's threshold, both frozen and furious.

Anderson teased the knife against Integra's bare skin, gently lifting the tip of the blade up and down. tracing small scratches, laughing when tiny wells of blood sprung up.

"Get your kicks while you can, you repressed _deviant_," Integra growled. "In short order, your arms and legs will be ripped from your body..."

"What a _tempting invitation_," Anderson mocked. He pressed the tip of the blade against the thin string of fabric between her bra. He cut it, and her bra fell open and released her heavy breasts.

She felt Anderson's and Alucard's eyes on her, and she tried to keep herself perfectly still to avoid exposing herself further. Her nipples were just barely covered by the fabric of the jacket. Integra bit her bottom lip, refusing to make a sound. But she realized she had no control, and despite herself began to tremble.

Anderson, however, wasn't interested in allowing any modesty. Anderson opened up Integra's jacket and exposed her bare breasts. Integra gasped as Anderson cupped her with his free hand, feeling his fingers dance lightly over one coral nipple, circling his thumb over it, making it instantly hard. "That's right," Anderson encouraged, "make noise for me." He pressed her nipple between his fingers very hard, but did not release. Integra thrashed in pain, a painful squeal escaping her lips. She shook her head back and forth violently, her eyes shut tightly.

Anderson released her nipples. "Don't close your eyes," he said threateningly. "Look at me. Look me in the eyes. I want to see your humiliation." Anderson pressed a blessed blade against the front of her pants. "I said 'Look at me.'"

Integra's head snapped up, and she looked into Anderson's eyes in horror. She froze uncomfortably, mindful of his razor-sharp blade.

"That's better." Anderson slide the blade gently down between her legs, lightly pushing it into her. "Do you like it when I pinch your tits?" Anderson asked. "I said, 'Do you like it when I pinch your tits', or when I push_ this_ inside of your slutty cunt?" For added emphasis, he made a quick jabbing motion with the blade, and Integra felt her outer layer of clothing give against the razor sharp blade.

Integra heard a series of dull crashes, and she wrenched her gaze from Anderson and looked over to where Alucard was. He used all his strength to try and claw through the holy barrier, burning his hands and arms when he'd exposed them to their divine wrath. The material of his gloves and sleeves were scorched, and she watched him finally recoil from the blessed obstruction when his skin began to sizzle and burn up. He shook his head to regain his senses. His hands were covered in blisters. He looked back at his master in helpless alarm.

Integra knew she could not rely on him now. It was just her against the priest--and she was bound and defenseless and he was heavily armed and as physically powerful as Alucard. She was incapable of overpowering him, even if she managed to resist.

The blade between her legs pushed forward in response to her prolonged silence, sinking into the layers of her clothing. At once, she felt the cold prick of metal touch the skin of her labia. She shivered, imagining herself impaled on the blade, and bleeding out right here.

"I like it...better when you pinch my tits." The vulgar word left a foul taste in her mouth.

"Then you should ask me to pinch your tits...or else, I'll just keep pushing this knife inside of you..."

Integra winced. She needed to buy time. "Pinch my tits."

"Louder," Anderson commanded. "Loud so that _he _can hear you--and be polite, say 'please'."

Ah, so this was about _Alucard_. Integra swallowed her repugnance. "_Please_ pinch my tits."

Anderson took the blade that he had pressed snugly between her legs and he withdrew it a few inches--only enough so that it wasn't touching the skin. He rotated the knife so the blade was face-up, and pulled, ripping a slit through the crotch of her pants. "Ok, I'll pinch your tits if you like. But if you're defiant in any way again, you can lose your maidenhead to my blade." Integra genuinely felt the priest was bluffing. She couldn't imagine him really making good on such a threat, and yet she also could have never imagined that he would try and assault her like _this_. It was better to make no assumptions and simply believe that he was capable of anything.

With that, Anderson discarded the blade by resting it against the wall beside her, freely both his hands to roam her body. He cupped both her breasts in his large, calloused hands, lifting them and squeezing them. Integra flinched at his rough handling.

"Your _less _than a protestant whore," Anderson snarled, smiling. "Your less than a _heathen_ whore--you're a _vampire's_ whore."

"And you intend on making me _you're _whore?" Integra asked. "You want Alucard's left overs?"

Anderson pulled Integra's nipples violently, causing her to cry out. "No--I know you're a virgin--at least physically. So that mean's Alucard can have _my_ left overs." He pulled on her nipples, causing her breasts to stretch, and when they gave no more, he twisted them cruelly. Integra continued to cry out in pain. "You should be grateful, whore. You know why you're still a virgin, right? Because you've been secretly saving yourself for him--for the vampire. He's your last resort in case it all goes to hell. He can change you into a vampire if you have no other options." Anderson relaxed his grip on Integra's breasts, allowing them to sink back on her chest. Integra moaned in relief, breathing deeply, her breasts heaving up and down on her panting chest. Anderson softly caressed her breasts in his hands, soothing them, keeping her nipples erect and sensitive. "In this way, I'm saving your soul."

"Worry about your own damn soul," Integra sputtered, her mind reeling at the thought that Anderson might rape her here, up against the wall, with Alucard watching. Her racing mind also could not comprehend the feeling inside of her--the fluttering in her chest at how pleasing his hands felt on her breasts, softly caressing her nipples.

"That's a good whore," Anderson praised, feeling Integra begin to relax. "I'm going to play with your body and make it feel good. I'm going to make you wet. That way, it will hurt less. But if you struggle, I'll fuck you dry." Anderson's hand slide down Integra's stomach and touched her inner thigh.

Integra felt a rush of wetness before his fingers touched her mound. "Don't you dare do it," Integra plead, ashamed that her body would betray her, mortified that Anderson would feel she was aroused. But his hands on her breast had felt too good--the moistness of his breath on her neck had made her weak, and the fact that Alucard was silently watching her ravishment....

Anderson's finger snaked into the tear he had made in the crotch of her pants. He pressed the tip of his finger against her flesh and wriggled it until he found the moist slit of her pussy lips, and then he quickly dipped his finger into her womanly folds. He was surprised and pleased to find it warm and wet. "Ahh..." Integra gasped, feeling the alien and unfamiliar intrusion, jolts of electricity traveling up her body. "Don't do this," she begged.

"Nice and creamy," Anderson said approvingly, sliding his finger up and down her slit. He craned his neck to look at Alucard. "Did you heart that? She's hot and creamy!"

Alucard's expression behind his glasses was like a starving wolf. His lips were pulled back in an animalistic growl. Even his hair seemed to stand on end.

"He looks miserable," Anderson said to Integra. "Why don't you moan loudly for him--just so that he knows how good you feel? Do you think that will put him at ease?" Anderson dipped two fingers into her virginal opening and started pumping them in and out, feeling them slide with little resistance thanks to all her juices. Her muscles clenched and unclenched around his digits, but there was nothing she could do to stop the intrusion.

Integra kept her lips pressed tightly together, desperately trying to keep from moaning. Anderson relentlessly thrust his fingers in and out of her tight hole. It hurt. Her virgin muscles were not used to accommodating anything inside of her, certainly not two, thick male fingers. "Please, you're hurting me. It hurts."

"That's not what I want you to say," Anderson chided, letting his fingers slide out of her. He traced the fold of her pussy to the hood of her pearly little clit. Her circled his finger around it, not touching it, just teasing the delicate flesh around it.

Integra felt a new wave of wetness surge inside of herself. She dreaded where he was heading.

"So, that's the spot," Anderson said thoughtfully. "If I touch you there, will you cream for me?" He lowered his finger into her wet folds again, under the hood of her clit. He tapped the tender spot, trying to gauge her sensitivity.

Integra's body spasmed--the intensity of the sensation was too much. "Please don't touch me there!"

"I'm afraid I have to. Mostly because--you don't want me to. But also because I want to hear you moan in pleasure--because I want your pussy to leak your whore-juices that will make it so easy for me to fuck you. But like I said--mostly because you don't want me too. Now, keep begging for me to stop. It makes my cock hard." He tapped her clit hood again, and smiled as a little moan finally escaped her lips.

He continued to tap her clit hood lightly, feeling it start to engorge with blood. It began to swell, and her clit peaked out of her delicate hood.

"Oh...oh....oh," Integra began to pant, feeling jolts of pleasure every time his finger patted her. Now her pussy was becoming very sensitive, and her drenched folds were blossoming, her pussy opening slowly like a flower, and she felt her clit exposed in the cold air. Anderson still did not touch her clit directly, but continued to tease the sensitive areas around it. But she could feel the reverberations in her clit--she was terrified of how it would feel if he started fingering her clit directly. The cold reality hit her that he might make her have an orgasm, that she might like it, that she might like it... when Anderson raped her. "Oh, oh...oh...oh," Integra moaned helplessly.

"Starting to feel good, whore?" Anderson teased. He moved his body out of Alucard's line of sight to show the vampire his fingers stuffing inside her snatch. "Show Alucard how good you feel." Quickly, he slithered his finger against her clit directly and gave it a painful, but brief, flick of his finger tip.

"Ahhhh!" Integra cried, feeling intense pain and pleasure. Her body involuntary humped down on his finger three or four times, desperate for more stimulation. Then she realized herself, and her eyes met Alucard's. Before she could even read his expression, she ducked her head and shut her eyes and pretended he wasn't there. She was too humiliated to open her eyes. She wanted to sob in shame.

"Don't be like that," Anderson said. "Look him in the eye--you owe it to him. Show him what a whore you are." Anderson took his finger out of her pussy and hooks his hands around the waist of her pants and tugged them down roughly, exposing her body from stomach to knee.

Integra was shocked by the sudden cold air and she squealed sharply. Even though her pussy had been exposed to both Anderson and Alucard, being naked like this was so much more humiliating. She tried to keep her legs closed shut.

"I said, 'Look him in the eye!'" Anderson barked, reaching behind her and prying her ass cheeks apart with his hands. Before Integra even realized what he was doing, Anderson touched her anus with his finger, slick with her juices.

Integra cried, "Oh my god. Don't. Please don't. Anything but that..." she shivered, cringing, "I'll let you fuck me, just please don't go any farther..."

"I'll fuck you any way I want," Anderson asserted. "How painful it will be depends entirely on your cooperation. I told you; look Alucard in the eye and let him see what kind of a whore you are."

Integra swallowed nauseously. She looked over towards Alucard and saw him still standing in the door way. She could see the fury in his face had started to relax. It had been replaced by the one thing she hoped she wouldn't see there--betrayal and disgust. She couldn't know, from her mortified perspective, that Alucard was disgusted by Anderson's perversity, not Integra's helpless reactions. For her, he felt nothing but compassion, and guilt. And something else.

Anderson's finger slid up and down her crack menacingly. "Spread your legs wide and ask me to stroke your clit."

--

To be continued....

--

_(Anonymous)_ wrote:

Jul. 19th, 2008 02:35 am (UTC)

anderson/integra

knife play, sex up against a wall, rousing alucard's jealousy

--

YES. MUST WRITE THIS KINK NOW.


	2. Chapter 2

Anderson's finger slid up and down her crack menacingly. "Spread your legs wide and ask me to stroke your clit."

Integra clenched her jaw, incensed and humiliated. She could feel Anderson's finger grazing her anus as his fingers slide back and forth. He had already admitted his intentions to _rape_ her--what incentive did she have to cooperate with him now? If he was planning on sodomizing her as well, there was little should could do to stop him--but at least she could resist to the last. She wouldn't be a complicit victim--not while Alucard watched.

"Go _fuck yourself_," she croaked.

Anderson laughed, pressing the tip of his finger directly against her vulnerable anal-bud. "I'm going to stick my fingers deep inside of you--and its going to hurt. It's going to cramp and _bleed_."

"Sounds like you've had some experience," Integra taunted through gritted teeth.

Anderson began to apply pressure to her anus, feeling her muscles resist him. "You're going to regret this. In a few minutes, you're going to be begging me to frig your pussy--anything instead of _this_." And with that, he shoved his fingertip, slick with her pussy juice, into her sphincter.

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Integra shrieked, feeling the impossibly painful and forbidden intrusion. She continued to scream--the intense pain and burning and cramping didn't subside, it only grew more and more painful the longer her hole was opened. She squirmed and struggled, desperately trying to pull herself off of Anderson's invading finger, but Anderson wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her tight against his body. As she jumped and thrashed about wildly, screaming in terror and pain, she was just forcing her body onto his finger. His finger sunk deeper and deeper inside of her until she felt his second knuckle rest against her bottom. "Ahhhhhhh!" she continued to scream, "God, please stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Hush, girl," Anderson whispered, kissing her ear. "Hold still and it will hurt less. The more you resist, the more it will hurt."

Integra continued to trash and bounce. She couldn't help it. She wanted to be still, wanted to keep her composure, but his finger inside her ass hurt more than anything she could have ever imagined. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. The pain was unbearable. "Oh god, please make it stop...it hurts....!"

Anderson kissed up and down her neck. "You know what you have to do."

"God damn it, take your finger out!" she begged. "Oh god, oh god, please take your finger out!!"

Anderson slid his hand down her body and petted the mound of her pussy, nibbling on her ear lobe. "I'm going to start pumping my finger in and out of your tight asshole, and I won't stop until you willingly give me what I want."

"No, no, no, don't do that..."

But it was already too late. Anderson slowly withdrew his finger slightly, then forcefully slid it back inside. "This pain will make you wish you were dead. But you'll get used to it. Like I said, if you stay still and just let it happen, it will hurt less." Each time he pumped his finger inside her, she felt him go deeper and deeper. Soon, she felt his third knuckle nestle against her ass cheeks. He had shoved his entire finger inside of her. "Your ass is _exquisite_," Anderson praised. "But I'm afraid I've already got my whole finger into you. So I'm going to have to pull it out...."

Integra's body trembled in exhaustion.

"...and I'll have to slide _two_ into you."

Integra twisted her body. "You _sonofabitch_!"

"Don't be afraid. You have the power to make it stop any time you want. Maybe you secretly _want _me to fuck your asshole, and that's why you won't willingly give me your treasures. And if that's the case, I'll give you whichever you want." Anderson continued to pump her asshole with his finger, each time pulling his finger farther and farther out of her hole until it finally slid out.

"Bawh...." Integra wailed, tears streaming down her face. She felt so sick she wanted to vomit. She felt Anderson place two fingers against her anus. "Nooo, please noooo," she sobbed.

"Don't fight it, it will only hurt more," Anderson warned.

Integra sucked in a deep breath and held it, closing her eyes tight and fighting to hold still. She felt Anderson's stiff fingers slowly open her again and the burning and crippling pain returned. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed again, but she tried desperately not to buck away. "Please, not so fast," she blurted. "Please go slow..."

Anderson rewarded her by tracing his finger up and down her quivering slit. "Good girl," he said. "Hold still and let me finger fuck your sweet ass hole while I touch your pussy . If you do, I'll massage your inner muscles and make it feel good. And if you're very, very good, I'll let you cum on my hand before I rape your tight body."

Integra shook violently, but tried to hold still. As promised, Anderson crooked his finger inside her asshole and began to manipulate her inner muscles. At the same time, he continued to rub her outer pussy lips, smiling as he felt a rush of wetness drizzle from between her soft folds.

Integra was overwhelmed by the twin sensations of Anderson both sawing his fingers painfully in and out of her anus while he delicately teased and caressed her soft cunt. She was shocked when she found herself wishing he would dip his fingers inside of her pussy and stimulate her. She reluctantly wriggled gently against his finger against her pussy, trying to get his finger to touch her more deeply, but Anderson laughed and moved it away. "No, I don't think so, little girl. You have to spread your legs and beg me. And now that I know you want it, I'm not inclined to take my fingers out of your asshole when you do. So hurry up and beg before I shove _three _in there."

Integra whimpered, feeling her nipples thrust out from her chest as she was overwhelmed by the desire to have her pussy pleasured. "Please..."

Anderson increased the speed at which he thrust his fingers in and out of her asshole. "Please, what?"

Her creamy cunt fluids were starting to stream down her thighs. Anderson stroked her mound, staying far away from her trembling pussy lips. He could feel her panting out of control.

"Please, please," Integra begged, her hips lifting, searching for his hand.

"Spread your legs wide and _beg_ me to touch your clit."

Integra's pulse hammered in her throat. Her pussy throbbed. Her little tender clit was swollen. Her asshole was burning and aching. With a shameful sob, she spread her legs open. "Please touch my clit," she whimpered.

"Spread your legs wider," Anderson commanded. "And beg louder."

"Please touch my clit..." Integra cried, opening her legs wider, feeling her pussy lips parting as her legs stretched.

"Beg again!"

"Please touch my clit, please touch my clit, please touch my clit..." She arched her back, her legs spread obscenely, her pelvis seeking his fingers. "Please touch my clit, please touch my clit..."

Anderson obliged, sinking his finger into her moist depths, while his other hand pumped his fingers deeper and deeper and faster into her anus. Anderson found her throbbing little bud and gave it a few gentle taps directly on the responsive, raw tip.

"Oh, oh, oh.....Oh!" Integra ground against his finger brazenly, her breasts bouncing up and down against her chest, impaling herself deeply on the two fingers in her anus. As the pain and humiliation increased, so did her excitement.

"Do you like my fingers?" Anderson asked, kissing her shoulder, listening to her pant and moan. "Go ahead and pleasure yourself on them. Its good. "

His insincere and patronizing words of comfort were her only reassurance. Just as she felt herself starting to sober up to reality, just as the discomfort and misery started to overwhelm all physical sensation, Anderson began to strum her clit until she was a quivering, moaning mess, then he would stop and she would come down off her high and realize herself again. He did this several times, each time the intensity would rise, and her humiliation ratcheted higher and higher until she was at a fever pitch. He could sense by total wanton abandon that her first orgasm was near.

"I think she's ready," Anderson announced to Alucard, looking over at the vampire. "Did you know she'd cream this hard with two fingers shoved in her asshole? I think she really likes it."

Alucard had receded into the shadows, but his silhouette and glowering red eyes were still visible in the dark. Anderson laughed at his dishonor while he assaulted his beloved master. "I bet you regret not fucking her now," Anderson sneered. "You'll never drink her virgin blood _again_."

Integra's mind was a fuzzy, cloudy haze. She was ready to cum.

Her heart pounding, her eyes searched in the darkness for some sign of Alucard. She had been ashamed he was watching her wanton defilement, but now she was terrified of being alone. She wanted him near, no matter what he saw, but now she couldn't see him anymore. Had he abandoned her in disgust when her inner slut emerged? Her heart sunk. How could she ever command his respect again, after what he had seen?

Anderson withdrew his fingers from her various orifices.

She slumped, exhausted against his body. He reached up and touched her tender nipples. "Tell me how much you liked it when I touched your clit," he told her, pressing his clothed erection against her raw ass.

Her body felt empty without his pleasuring fingers. She quivered, longing for their return. "It felt good," she admitted, willing to say anything now.

"And when I penetrated your asshole with my fingers?"

Integra groaned. "It hurt so much, please don't do it again."

"You seemed to forget the pain as I gave you pleasure..."

She heard him unzip his pants, and soon felt his hot cock head teasing her sore bottom. Her pulse raced. "No, no, no..."

Anderson began to push his hips forward, shoving his large dick into her shivering anus. "I think it would be fitting if you had a cock up your ass while you cum. Then, when you're cunt is soaking wet and slippery with your juices, I'll take your virginity once and for all."

"Ahhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhh!" Integra started screaming again, feeling Anderson's huge cock stretch her ring of muscle. His dick was much, much larger than his fingers. But now, her cunt was pulsing and she her body was on the verge of an orgasm. She could do nothing to stop him, and while the pressure was intense, so was her arousal. She began to moan loudly. "Ohhhhh.....ohhhh......ohhhhhhh...ah, ah, ah!"

"That's it," Anderson encouraged. "Relax your muscles and take it. Take my cock. Cum with my hard prick inside your filthy ass. Cum, you _whore_."

Integra resisted the urge to cum, but the pain in her ass was overwhelming. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Yeah, but it hurts _good_, doesn't it?" At the word 'good', his bulbous cock head popped inside her anus, her sphincter closing around it, possessively gripping his cock. It burned like fire inside her. "Feel how wet you are," Anderson laughed, gripping her sopping snatch. "You're a pain slut. You _like_ my cock inside you. You _like_ it deep inside your slutty ass."

Integra couldn't help herself anymore. She felt Anderson's huge, hard cock sink deeper, deeper, deeper inside her asshole. And now he was teasing her cunt again. "Oh! Oh! Oh! It hurts! It hurts! Oh! Oh!"

"That's a good whore. Cum hard on my cock." Anderson began to thrust in and out of her clenching ass hole, shoving three fingers in her sodden cunt and using his thumb to strum her clit. "Let the vampire see you cum."

Integra's screams grew louder and louder.

Anderson's pace quickened, sawing his cock in and out, in and out. "Good girl. Now push out with your anus, and I'll go faster. What a filthy whore you are, letting me fuck your ass so you can cum."

"Ah! Ah! " She pushed her ass against him, driving him deeper inside her, "Stop! Stop! I'm going to CUM!"

"But I want you to cum." Anderson squeezed her clit hard, fucking her slick asshole deeper and deeper, not caring if he ripped her flesh. "Go ahead and let yourself."

"Ah! Ah! No! No!" But it was too late. Her orgasm came is crashing waves, pounding her body. She could barely hear Anderson's victorious laughter over her own sobs as waves upon waves of electricity overtook her body. She spasmed and twitched on his thrusting cock, still raping her bottom. As her vaginal muscles clamped down on her fingers, her anus clamped down on his stiff, pounding cock, consuming her with delightful little seizures inside of her. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Integra moaned. "No! No! Not again!" She started cumming again from Anderson's cock in her ass, and as he continued to fuck her, her orgasm's intensity grew and grew. Each thrust prolonged the whirlwind of sensations.

"Argh!" Anderson grunted suddenly, "too good." Suddenly, his stiff prick pulsated deep inside her, and she felt her bowls filling with Anderson's semen. He was cumming hard inside of her, spraying her tender insides with his burning hot cum. Shot after shot emptied into her.

"Ahhh!" Integra screamed, feeling herself cumming again for the third and final time as she felt his cum shoot into her ass. Her internal muscles were milking his thick chock, squeezing every last drop out of his cock head. Finally, his flaccid dick slipped out, and her asshole closed tightly, the burning spunk still inside.

"Damn it," Anderson lamented, composing himself and zipping his cock back into his pants. "I didn't expect to cum so soon. Now I don't have enough energy left to fuck your cunt and take your _other _virginity, and that just won't do." He picked up the discarded blade he had left resting on the wall. "I came here to prevent you from becoming a vampire. Now there's only one way left to do that."

With one quick motion, Anderson positioned the blade against her still convulsing vagina, and shoved the blade deep inside her. Integra screamed anew.

"That should cut the vein inside of you," Anderson said, withdrawing the blade. Following it, blood cascaded out of her body and poured rapidly down here legs. "Sorry, little girl. It was fun, but I have to let you die. I really didn't want it to come to this, but I have no choice.

Alucard's voice came from everywhere at once. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to spend every second of my life hunting you down, then I'll impale your miserable body on the highest spire of the Vatican for all your brethren to see!" He was so angry his body had dispersed, writhing hellhounds in every shadow--yet still imprisoned by the shield.

Integra began to convulse again--this time from the rapid blood loss. She looked down at the floor and saw the ever widening pool of her own blood. She whimpered and became faint.

"It's _your_ fault this happened," Anderson said to Alucard, withdrawing his Holy Bible, and reciting the versus that would allow him to teleport away. "Vampires and humans were never meant to make unholy alliances like Hellsing's. Abraham VanHelsing was excommunicated from the Catholic Church for his evil deeds. I tried and failed to reclaim his great-grand daughter for Christ, but I've run out of time." Anderson laughed as he vanished in a flurry of yellowed pages.

With his sudden disappearance, the invisible barrier collapsed--all the blades and Bible pages fell from the floors and ceilings with a shocking crash. Integra fell to the floor, the blades no longer piercing her clothes. She collapsed into her own blood with a dull 'thud'.

Alucard was immediately at Integra's side. "Master? Master?" He lifted her head up and wiped her hair off of her sweaty face.

She muttered something unintelligible, deathly quiet and still.

" Lay still, and I'll heal the wound." Alucard lay Integra flat on her back. He grimaced at her abused state, but there was no time to be gentle. She was losing blood rapidly, and he had less than a minute to stop her bleeding inside her vaginal passage. He knew only one way to accomplish this. "Lay still," he said again, almost as if avoiding the inevitable.

Integra knew what was coming, and she almost had to laugh at Alucard's hesitation. After what she has just experienced, this would be nothing. "It's okay, Alucard. I know what you have to do. Just do it."

He positioned himself between her legs and lifter her thighs up until he had gingerly spread her legs. She was naked in front of him, though the thick pulsating blood obscured what he knew he was looking at.

This was the most intimate he'd ever been with his master. If circumstances were any different, this would be a deliriously gleeful opportunity. As it was, he was ashamed of himself. His master hadn't been raped--she'd been _desecrated_. And as brutalized and violated as she had been, she'd have to endure it again. He'd have to lick the wound closed, just as Seres once had to lick a cut on Integra's finger.

Alucard used his gloved hands to part her fleshy petals, the fabric immediately soaking up blood. She was gushing. He closed his eyes and lowered his mouth into the blood, his lips pressing where they may, and he began to lick in broad, flat strokes. He lapped quickly, but with great pressure, to find the beginning of the great wound so that it could begin to close.

Her blood was overwhelming. It shocked him and momentarily distracted him. He hadn't consumed such great quantities of fresh blood in a long time--let alone blood as sweet as his master's. He realized, however, if he was drinking such great quantities of blood, it meant Integra was_ losing_ great quantities of blood, and there was no time to savor the taste. He snaked his tongue into her wounded vaginal passage and massaged it, letting his tongue feverishly work over her jagged tissues. His nose and lips were pressed firmly between her legs, her fine public hairs tickling his cheek. He was very aware of where he was. He refused to open his eyes. He decided when he was done, he would simply drape his coat over his master's prone body and carry her home. If she never spoke of what happened, neither would he. No one ever need know what happened here--and when he ripped Anderson into tiny shreds, no one else would.

Integra could feel his silent efforts. But as he drank and licked and labored, she felt the consuming urge to lose consciousness recede. She could keep her eyes open at last, and she felt more responsive. She lifted her hand and gently placed it reassuringly against the back of her dutiful vampire's neck. She stroked her thumb against his skin. She said nothing.

--

The end?


End file.
